


Blackmail Gone Wrong

by 96kyonkichi



Series: Melancholia [4]
Category: Kuroko no Basuke | Kuroko's Basketball
Genre: Blackmail, Blood, Dissociation, Emotional/Psychological Abuse, M/M, Manipulation, Psychological Trauma, Sexual Violence, Underage Rape/Non-con, Underage Sex, Violence
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-08-11
Updated: 2019-08-11
Packaged: 2020-08-13 21:00:17
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Graphic Depictions Of Violence, Rape/Non-Con, Underage
Chapters: 1
Words: 6,754
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/20180638
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/96kyonkichi/pseuds/96kyonkichi
Summary: Hyuuga catches Kiyoshi in the middle of self-gratification in the club room and takes a picture. Showing it to the Center, he starts to threaten, only to be silenced. Kiyoshi overturned the situation and became the one doing the blackmailing.However, a few months into the unhealthy relationship, Kiyoshi suddenly says, “let’s stop this.”





	Blackmail Gone Wrong

**Author’s note**

I chose to put it here considering that if people reading this are using third-party readers, they won’t see the Start and End notes.

I do not condone whatever I have written, nor am I a victim of one. I am writing this as a precaution since the last story I published was also about sexual assault.

I guess the main motive is that I am in deep emotional distress that part of me wishes I could be in an _actual_ stressful position so people could justify the distress.

This is just a derivative work, and I would like to warn people that the characters may be out-of-character. The tags were there, and proceed at your own discretion.

* * *

**Blackmail Gone Wrong**  
kyonkichi136

_Synopsis:_ Hyuuga catches Kiyoshi in the middle of _self-gratification_ in the club room and takes a picture. Showing it to the Center, he starts to threaten, only to be silenced. Kiyoshi overturned the situation, and became the one doing the blackmailing.

However, a few months into the unhealthy relationship, Kiyoshi suddenly says, “_let’s stop this_.”

Word count of the main story: 6,493 words.

"Let's stop this."

This brunet he deemed his rival, after changing his entire being, dared utter such words. After repeatedly being secretly violated, after being accustomed to his touch, after being subjected to so many things 'friends' do not normally do…

Hyuuga was to blame. A few months ago, he caught Kiyoshi deeply engaged in self-gratification, one afternoon. Thinking he could blackmail the brunet, he took a video secretly, presented it to him on a Thursday afternoon, then saying "if you don't follow what I tell you, I'll—"

He wasn't even finished.

The Center simply attacked him with a deep, passionate kiss on the lips, leaving him shocked and astounded to the point of fainting.

He regains consciousness. It is already dark outside. Or so he thought.

With a tight feeling around his eyes, he realizes, he was blindfolded. Coupled with the unusually cold feeling in his lower extremities, as well as a buzzing sound that seems to be coming from… his backside.

An instant realization. He becomes flustered. He squeaks in a mixture of shouting and moaning, "what the hell?!"

He hears a voice that is more than familiar.

“Oh, so you're awake.”

Realizing his immobility, Hyuuga struggled. “What the hell Kiyoshi!? Untie me this instant. Now!”

The bigger man replied, “so you actually dared threaten me, huh? What a bold move.”

“So what?” Said bespectacled captive. “You were caught in the act. Don't you dare drag me into your... your i- immoral world.”

“Relax, Hyuuga. You’ll definitely join me in the same boat as soon as… now.”

A sound resembling a camera shutter cracked the air. Hyuuga, immediately knowing what it meant, felt his blood boil, his pressure rising, his head instantly filled with anger.

“_D- daaho_!! Don’t even dare come near me or I’ll kill you!”

“I don’t think you can, Hyuuga.” The brunet sounded unfazed, much more relaxed and menacing. “After engaging in such indecency, you’d add murder? Come on.”

“I- I…” The Shooting guard stuttered.

“See? You can’t.”

Losing the verbal argument and being silenced became the ultimate reason why Hyuuga Junpei, a very strong-willed Captain with strong disposition, fell in the _hands_ of no other than his _de facto_ rival, Kiyoshi Teppei. Pun intended.

Such _Vice Claw’s_ hands caressed and fondled him for the entire ordeal, as well as the _Right of Postponement_ not letting him climax until so ordered.

Never in his life did Hyuuga feel so dirty. His insides being infiltrated with who-knows-what-exactly. His frustration and anger mixing up and welling inside him like his eventual release, eventually coming undone in the large hands of the Center as his tears were absorbed by the blindfold. A few more moments pass and he felt what seems to be warm wetness being sprinkled on his bared abdomen, which is apparently _not his own_.

As he slowly lost strength and consciousness, it sank into him. He was _violated, tainted, humiliated…_ The force gritting his teeth slowly lost hold as he fell into a deep slumber.

The next time he woke up, it was already morning. His eyes finally seeing again although blurry without glasses, his Sengoku figures staring at him from his bedside.

Quickly realizing what transpired in what seemed like a day before, he quickly got up, checked on his body… _Oh, I’m in my school uniform?? How did I even manage to get home?!_

His thoughts were interrupted when a knock was heard, followed by someone entering the door.

“Onii-san,” his younger brother calls. “You’re finally awake.”

“O- oh. Yeah,” was all he could respond, as he moved to grope around for his glasses before proceeding to wear them.

“Mom was worried, you know? Last night Kiyoshi-san brought you here, unconscious, saying you collapsed due to fatigue. Are you now okay?”

One mention of _that_ name and the older Hyuuga froze, his blood beginning to heat up, his body hair standing end to end. Everything he felt at that moment came back to him.

“I- I’m… okay.” He averts his eyes and returns to lie beneath the sheets. “Can you tell Mom I’m not going to school today? I’m gonna rest.”

“Oh, sure,” the clueless Hyuuga replied as he went out of the room.

“Also I’m skipping breakfast.”

“Okay.”

The door was shut, and the bespectacled teen was left alone. Trembling. Remembering.

While it’s true that one’s other modes of sensation strengthen once sight has been deprived, he can’t believe how he’s actually remembering how every nook of his body was unwillingly defiled. His skin is growing hot from the rush of memories, his tears forming at the corner of his eyes staring at nothingness, his appendages trembling out of homicidal anger to that airhead who did the unexpected.

That airhead. Who did the unexpected.

_Unexpected._

No. He was first. He made the first move. Even if such airhead was doing it at an inappropriate place, it was too dumb of him to threaten.

It’s like he asked for it.

“No!!” He exclaimed out loud, but seemingly muffled by the sheets covering his pathetic figure, as the door to his bedroom was already slowly opening.

“Junpei, you have a guest—” His mother called on him, eliciting a surprised gasp from him.

“Mom can’t you knock?? Who is it??” He irately got out of the sheets, saw a certain brunet standing beside his mother, and he turned pale.

“Hyuuga, are you fine?” Kiyoshi had this irritating smile, the usual smile of an airhead. He was wearing casual clothes instead of their school uniform, indicating he also is skipping school. And of course, Hyuuga now knows better, such smile could have been a mere façade hiding whatever hideous being he actually is. But more than exposing that is his fear of speaking out what… lewd things… this guy has done on him. Swallowing his pride, he mutters:

“Y- yeah. I’m fine. Why are you here?”

His mom chimes in. “I’m already going to work but I was worrying you’d be left alone. Then Teppei came to check on you and even volunteered to accompany you. Isn’t that a good thing?”

All the more he grew pale, he was sweating cold. But he _cannot_ speak things out.

“W- why are you even here _daaho_, aren’t you supposed to be in school?”

“Oh, don’t mind me.” Kiyoshi replied, the sickening innocent smile still on his face. “I let Coach Riko know and she permitted me to be absent the whole day, knowing your circumstances.”

_W- what?! How much lying can this airhead even do??_

“Come on Junpei, I’ll be late for work already. Get along well with Teppei, okay?” His mom bids. “Teppei, please take care of him, okay?”

“I will, Auntie!” Kiyoshi replied, beaming like a puppy. Hyuuga’s mother left the two of them, closing the door behind her.

Hyuuga froze on his bed.

“Hyuuga, I—”

“Don’t come near me!” Hyuuga almost shouted, but he didn’t. He knew his mother hasn’t left the house yet. He still cannot make a scene.

“But I—”

“You… you took away my dignity…” Hyuuga looked at him in the eye. He spoke with suppressed anger, biting his teeth so hard, his eyes teary, his fists clenched. “You rapist! How could I even report you without saying you… violated me…?”

The Captain broke down into tears and sobbing, without breaking direct eye contact.

And the Center could only stand there for a few moments, eye-to-eye with each other, before eventually breaking the silence. He slowly walked to Hyuuga.

“I’m not here to apologize, Hyuuga.” Kiyoshi begun, as he broke eye contact. “I am here to remind you who are you threatening to expose in public”. Said man took his phone out, revealing a picture that made the black-haired teen stop crying, dumbfounded.

On Kiyoshi’s phone was no other than him, unconscious, unblindfolded hence revealing his face, as well as his opened shirt, bare stomach sprinkled with semen, and unclothed lower extremities further showing something like a rope inserted on his anus.

It was humiliating and embarrassing. He couldn’t believe it. _Me!? In such an indecent pose!?_

Without realizing, his tears started oozing out of his eyes in an expressionless crying.

But Kiyoshi was unfazed, his eyes were cold. In an apathetic but stern tone, he utters:

“If you don’t follow what I’ll tell you, I’ll… probably expose this to other people.”

And unexpectedly, Hyuuga slowly moved his head to look at Kiyoshi. With a blank stare and teary eyes, he simply nodded without a sound.

And the rest went with whatever Kiyoshi may have planned. Hyuuga was forced to _obey _Kiyoshi’s orders. Hyuuga was forced to _submit_ himself to Kiyoshi.

All it required was _Hyuuga’s nod_.

And of all people. Kiyoshi? Really??

Then it was over.

Hyuuga bore through it with severe disgust. He does not know to whom this disgust is aimed at. Is it towards Kiyoshi, for resorting to such underhanded tactics, or to himself, for letting someone like Kiyoshi dirty his body in such a way?

It was far from noon. Hyuuga just lay beneath his sheets, sticky from the sweat and cum, naked. Kiyoshi, on the other hand, just sat on the bed, almost naked save for his boxers, reclining his back on the backboard.

Hyuuga just lay there, his bodily tension finally relaxed. He almost started feeling… nothing. Like someday, all these will be normal, perhaps? And the blame is on him for provoking the situation.

He just stared at the view outside his window, blurry both due to the lack of his spectacles and the blurry veil material of the curtain. Or maybe it’s not only the view outside, but everything. Everything is becoming too blurry. He is helpless, beyond help, and at the mercy of the bigger teen.

And Kiyoshi similarly did nothing. He just sat there without saying a word. His face showed no emotion, not even remorse or whatsoever.

Hyuuga understood that far from being over, it was just the start of everything.

When they returned to school on Monday, he was met with questions on how he felt. Faking his stability, he only said he was fine.

But after practice, Kiyoshi managed to pull Hyuuga into “staying behind” with him, and motioned the rest to go home ahead.

Hyuuga froze, but he knew what is to come.

As soon as everyone left, the brunet dragged the raven to the storage room. Hyuuga’s heart was pounding terribly as Kiyoshi closed the door behind them. Kiyoshi approaches him, he took a step backwards, backing off.

“You… you know what you’re to do, right?” Kiyoshi looked at him with all seriousness in his eyes as he held on Hyuuga’s slender wrists, gripping them tight.

“_D- daaho_…” Hyuuga averted his eyes. W- we’re still… in school… What if we get caught…?”

“And that’s your concern?” Kiyoshi embraces the smaller teen and lays his chin on the other’s shoulders, only to be pushed violently.

“No!!” Hyuuga shouts in sudden defiance.

As Kiyoshi regains balance, Hyuuga’s eyes do not meet his, his body visibly trembling.

“You know the consequence of resisting against me, right?” Kiyoshi’s voice boomed inside the entire storage room as he walked back to intimidate the Captain, who closes his eyes shut, tensed his body like a small child anticipating corporal punishment.

To which Kiyoshi used a hand to grip on Hyuuga’s chin. “You do as I say, you hear me?? You know the consequence. Now take off your uniform!”

The intimidated Shooting Guard took no time delaying. He quickly undressed himself, again to much of his disdain, revealing his well-toned body, his smooth, seemingly untarnished skin, and his unexposed manhood in the dimly lit storeroom.

It seems like it will not remain untarnished for long, when Kiyoshi violently pushed him against the wall, slamming his head — making him let out a cry of shock and pain. The brunet pressed himself on the raven, his clothed erection against the other’s bare buttocks, his chin on the other’s right shoulder, leaving his warm breath tickle and startle the other’s ear.

“You need to be taught a lesson,” he whispered with a grunt. In just an instant, Hyuuga felt the taller pull down the clothing on his own lower half, heard a spit and rubbing wetness, before ultimately, unpreparedly, an all-of-a-suddenly penetrated by a thick, warm, throbbing rod that felt like it was as long as a ruler.

It was Kiyoshi’s penis.

As such length violently thrust inside him repeatedly and expanding his insides, Hyuuga felt a very excruciating pain in the same area surpassing that of a very horrible constipation. Tears are streaming in his eyes, blurring his vision. His body winces with every thrust. He tried to bear through it without noise, but he eventually couldn’t. He started sobbing, mixing with his now unsuppressed moans, which startled the Iron Heart.

“No, you don’t make noises or we’ll be caught.” Kiyoshi uses one of his large hands to entwine on the raven’s neck, suppressing airflow, and now making him a mixed mess of choking, gasping, moaning, and sobbing. Kiyoshi’s other hand is now gripping together Hyuuga’s wrists firmly and painfully on his back.

Almost everything doesn’t sink in with Hyuuga anymore.

He can’t even resist, now he can’t breathe for his dear life. At that point, he truly gave up. What’s the point of living. What’s the point of struggling. Every struggling or tensed muscle in his body (save for his erection, and of course his breathing) just fell limp and stopped fighting outright. His eye’s pupils were seemingly being pulled towards the back of his head. His sphincter muscles stopped gripping on the Iron Heart’s Iron Rod.

Said Iron Heart wasn’t oblivious to this. He felt the struggling cease and he quickly let go of the Center’s neck and wrists. His hands just fell and drooped. Without even thinking, Kiyoshi grabbed Hyuuga’s head, twisted it and swooped to plant a passionate kiss, amidst all the violence that transpired.

Kiyoshi thrust faster, embracing Hyuuga by wrapping his arms around. He tried to feel the other’s warmth (or heat). With slowly progressing in intensity, he called on Hyuuga’s name, until his eventual release inside.

But Hyuuga, despite not losing consciousness, was unresponsive of everything Kiyoshi had been doing. When Kiyoshi was finished, he simply collapsed on his side, forcefully pulling out The _Iron Rod_. His eyes were simply wide open.

And Kiyoshi almost nonchalantly proceeded to clean his slowly subsiding erection off, until he noticed the smell of iron and the redness on whatever he used to wipe himself off of.

Blood.

And undeniably, while his ejaculation oozed from the other’s abused hole trickling down his buttocks and thigh, it eventually was marred with a thin trail of blood.

Without Hyuuga to witness, Kiyoshi’s stern and menacing face became that of worried and regretful.

Several minutes pass and Hyuuga was brought back into his senses with some moderate slaps on his face.

“Wake up, Hyuuga. It’s already very late.”

Hyuuga quickly got up, making him end up wincing in pain from what is now throbbing on his backside. He realizes he is now clothed and cleaned up without any trace of the violence from earlier.

“Let’s go home.”

Without a word, they went. Even until the moment they had to part ways.

Hyuuga was met by his worried mother, nagging about how he might collapse due to fatigue in the future. But he was in a daze to even care. He just went “okay fine” and walked to his room, hiding his limp caused by the pain on his behind. His care simply waned off.

Until it was time for him to bathe that night. As soon as he took off his dark-coloured boxers, he discovered that not only was it wet with what oozed from his behind, he realizes that it was a mix of the semen of the perpetrator and his own blood — based on the warm wetness that started trickling down his thighs and shin.

_What!? Blood!?_

His body froze that instant.

Slowly, he lowered his body (without worsening the pain) and gently laid in the cold bathroom floor, pondering on everything. He now sees his wrists, bruised from the strength of the Vice Claw’s grip.

_So he was this kind of a violent person from the start._

_I’m really… beyond help._

The next day, Hyuuga went to school almost limping but barely managing to hide it. Their long-sleeved uniform helped him hide his wrists. Even in practice, he just observed, citing “muscle pain” on his legs and thigh from yesterday, ultimately forgetting that Riko was a specialist when it comes to these problems.

He and Kiyoshi couldn’t look at each other in the eye. But one time, as they met face to face while vacating the gym, Hyuuga just stared nonchalantly as Kiyoshi couldn’t look at him in the eye.

However, after two days, Hyuuga was again preyed on by Kiyoshi. Another “stay behind” gone wrong and horribly violent, ending with a subdued and bruised Hyuuga. Then another by next week. Until it was routinary.

Whether Hyuuga gets penetrated or not depended on Kiyoshi’s mood. Follow him entirely and he’ll be in teasing mode all throughout. There was some extent of tolerance with Hyuuga’s reluctance. But once the Shooting Guard shows strong resistance, it was always met with violence.

Slowly, Hyuuga adapted to everything.

Staying behind meant _that_ thing. Without being ordered, he strips as soon as everyone leaves, baring his body marred with small traces of hickies and bruises. He then lets the Center do as he pleases with his body, his long, slender fingers invading every nook and cranny of his insides. Kiyoshi has become adept in teasing and fondling Hyuuga’s sweet spot.

And while the outside showed that they are still their usual bantering and bickering duo, everyone has noticed that Hyuuga is a little bit more subdued and permissive than before.

The psychological effects were not unnoticed, especially to Riko and Izuki who were both Hyuuga’s friends for quite long. His disposition, assertiveness, and even emotions were drastically changed in a short span of time. His performance in basketball is occasionally affected by random spacing out. Izuki even felt that Hyuuga is somewhat gradually becoming distant, and it made him feel concerned. However, nothing pointed to what actually happened behind closed doors.

Then Kiyoshi’s whims grew larger and more daring. Occasionally, he gets pulled over a corner, be ambushed with a kiss or fondling of the nether regions, then it was over. A few times a month, the raven gets brought to a love hotel only to be fucked mercilessly for an entire night, sometimes with toys, ropes, even candles.

But all in all, Hyuuga learned to anticipate these unpleasant materials by Kiyoshi. Such anticipation was paired with the mindset that there’s nothing that can be done to save himself from all these.

A few months pass and Kiyoshi drags (read: brings) Hyuuga to the toilet right before the first period. Hyuuga knows Kiyoshi is up to something, and while he does not know what exactly is it this time, he knows resistance is futile.

They both enter the same stall, then the taller teen locks the door.

“Take off your pants.” He orders, staring at the shorter male with very cold eyes.

Deadpanned, Hyuuga followed. “What is it this time?”

“You’ll soon find out.”

Kiyoshi walks behind the Captain and pulls out something in his pocket: a considerably large butt plug and a small bottle of lubricant. Slowly and evenly, he distributes the gel on the toy before abruptly inserting it into the puckered hole of the raven, eliciting a shallow moan and grunt. Pulling some tissue, the brunet wipes the excess lubricant off the cheeks and crotch of the raven.

Hyuuga winces in this very uncomfortable and sometimes painful sensation. _Shit, this thing is really huge._

“Wear your pants.” The Iron Heart coldly orders as he cleans his hand and puts the lube inside his pocket. “You are not allowed to take that out until practice is over later, or you’ll face consequences. Understood?”

Hyuuga pulls up his pants and buckles his belt. He nods expressionlessly.

They both exit the same stall as Izuki entered the washroom, who, for all the possible reasons, thought he was seeing things, despite the Eagle Eye.

_No, that can’t be happening. Hyuuga and Kiyoshi, coming out of the same stall?? What is going on?_

The entire morning had been torture for Hyuuga.

Sitting and standing were a nightmare to him. When he sits, the butt plug becomes pressed onto his insides. When he stands, it feels like it will fall off.

Then came English class, the period right before lunchtime.

It would have been fine if the class went smoothly, but he was chosen to recite (probably due to spacing out). And as he was about to recite, he felt the butt plug start to vibrate.

It wasn’t a simple butt plug. It was a remote-controlled vibrating butt plug.

At the corner of his eye, he could see Kiyoshi smirking.

His concentration was beyond torn between reciting in class and being conscious of the vibrating thing inside him, especially that it drives him paranoid as to whether this vibration is audible to his neighbouring classmates.

“Ann a-and James have been d-d-discussing their wed…ding plans for w-weeks.” He read from the textbook, bearing through the discomfort.

However, Izuki, who is seated a few diagonal seats behind Hyuuga, was quick to notice the unusual stuttering and trembling. He remembered what he had seen that morning, and it couldn’t be brushed off his mind until the period was over.

“_Maybe I should secretly follow Hyuuga this lunch_,” he decides.

The chime rings, indicating it is the lunch break.

Hyuuga quickly got up and left, and Izuki just followed him with his eyes for a while. For not long, Izuki stood up to start following Hyuuga without being noticed.

Hyuuga went to the cafeteria. He bought his lunch, a yakisoba bread, and went back to their classroom to eat with some of his friends. Nothing unusual.

Afternoon came, nothing notable happened this time, except that sometimes he observes Hyuuga trembling or squirming.

Then came practice.

This time, Hyuuga was totally out of it and kept making subtle mistakes, only to be noted in jest by the other second years.

When it was dismissal time, Kiyoshi insists Hyuuga and he would stay behind for extra practice. Everyone left and slowly walked together toward the shoe lockers.

Nothing unusual, because this seemed like their usual—

_Wait. What if what I saw this morning has something to do with them staying behind occasionally?_ The Point Guard wondered.

He stops walking and says, “guys, I’m sorry you can all go ahead. I forgot something in the locker room.”

Riko narrows her eyes but then deadpans, “must be one of your pun collection, I guess?”

“N- no, not really. Sorry!” He quickly turned and dashed back to the gym.

_I now don’t think they’re staying behind for extra practice._

Slowly, Izuki approaches the gym. He stops his running and catches his breath for a while. Seeing that the door of the now-dark gym is open, he silently entered. There’s no sight of the two here, but he heard noises in the storage room, whose doors are closed.

Slowly and stealthily, he approaches the storage room, praying that whatever currently running inside his mind isn’t what it actually is. Some voices are gradually becoming more audible… until he could somewhat make words out of what he could hear.

“Your endurance really is amazing.” The familiar voice sounded like Kiyoshi.

“_D- daaho_… let me… take it out… already… ngh!” The struggling voice definitely sounded like Hyuuga.

“No, you can’t. Not until you cum without touching yourself.”

_Wait, what!?_

“It’s i-impossible…!”

“It _is_ possible. Now hurry up because it’s getting late.”

“Aah!”

_These two?? In this kind of relationship?? How long already??_

Noticing the door is minutely ajar, Izuki tried to peek. The sight that met his eyes scarred him for life. He was aghast, his eyes were wide open out of shock.

Inside was Kiyoshi standing, leaning against the wall directly in front of him. Opposite was Hyuuga bent over, stark naked, blindfolded, his bare bottom directly facing the door. The dim lights made it unclear to see, but the Eagle Eye was sure something was inserted in the Captain’s hole.

He just stood there, dumbfounded. He gripped the strap of his bag. He was at loss for words and didn’t know what to do.

The two teens were oblivious that someone is watching them.

Kiyoshi’s eyes were icy cold, his voice sending shivers down Hyuuga’s bent spine.

“If you aren’t hurrying up, I guess it’s time I intervene.” Kiyoshi started walking towards Hyuuga’s behind, kneels, and gives one big push on the vibrating butt plug, making Hyuuga wince in pain but grunt in pleasure.

But the Center didn’t stop there. Slowly, he pulled out the toy, exposing the now gaping hole of the Shooting Guard — to which, the still stupefied Point Guard has a full view on.

Without warning, Kiyoshi pulled down his own jersey shorts, took out his erection, and grunting, he penetrated Hyuuga’s _hole_, his _whole_ length in one thrust, pun intended.

Hyuuga’s mind nearly went full blank save for the sensation of the length penetrating him up to its hilt. The storage room was filled by his weakened gasps and his moans, his nonverbal protest among them.

As they went on, Izuki stayed behind doors, unable to move. Unable to barge in or interrupt. Guilt has slowly built up inside his chest. And in what seemed like an eternity, Hyuuga let out the loudest gasps, followed by Kiyoshi’s stronger grunts. To Izuki, this was the cue he had to hide.

Hyuuga was literally fucked senseless. After coming all over the floor, his arms and knees gave up, and he fell lying on his side on the cold floor, panting, bathed in his own sweat. The warm wetness released inside him, now slowly leaking from his hole felt sharply painful.

He almost was out of this world, but his eyes remained wide open. He blankly stared at whatever was in front of him.

Kiyoshi nonchalantly pulled up his pants, took the anal plug to store in a zip lock bag, and hid it in his pocket. Getting up, he said nefariously, “I’m going ahead, you better clean up yourself.”

This seemed to bring back Hyuuga to his senses. He pondered on his helplessness and him being too dirty to even deserve help anyway.

Kiyoshi left, unsuspecting of a raven-haired teen hiding for his life just near the now widely-ajar door.

Izuki waited until the brunet has finally left the gym before coming out of his hiding place to his friend… who, upon opening the storage room, was in such a _miserable_ state.

“H- Hyuuga??” Izuki slowly approaches the lifeless-like teen on the floor.

Silence.

“Hyuuga…” He called out again, to which the other responded with a weak and low moan.

“Hyuuga, are you okay?” Izuki tried to hold Hyuuga by the shoulder. But as soon as his hand touched the other’s skin, Hyuuga reflexively winced, got up, and curled as if trying to cover his wretched body. He looked at Izuki with such wide eyes, his breathing short and fast, like a defensive prey towards an unknown attacker.

“W- what are you doing here?!” The Captain shouts, his voice hoarse, his figure far from the composed Hyuuga that Izuki had known for years.

“R- relax. I’m not an enemy okay?? I won’t do anything.” Izuki calmly replied despite the agitation inside him. He went to grab Hyuuga’s clothing and tried slowly approaching him to hand it. “Here…”

It took several seconds of Hyuuga just frozen and staring at Izuki slowly approaching him before he outstretched his hand to receive the clothing. Having taken his clothes, Hyuuga now wasted no moment dressing up, gradually calming down, as Izuki looked away.

“Um… may I ask… a question?” The Eagle Eye reluctantly said.

“What is it?” Hyuuga looked away, embarrassed. He expects what Izuki will be asking, now that he has caught him in such… _indecent_ position.

“H-H-How… how long has been Kiyoshi doing this to you.” Izuki mustered, now tilting his head to look at the direction of the bespectacled teen.

“I don’t know, even.” Hyuuga nonchalantly replied.

Slowly, Izuki gained confidence. “And why is he doing this to you?”

“None of your business, _daaho_. Now let’s get out of here.” Hyuuga gets up and starts cleaning up the mess on the floor. He leaves Izuki behind who was still unsure how to manage this discovery.

“No, it’s not _none of my business_, Hyuuga.” Izuki gets up to chase the shooting guard. “I literally witnessed you being _raped_ in front of me. You think I am uninvolved here?”

A certain word made Hyuuga freeze in his tracks.

_Him? Raped? Didn’t he ask for it?_

“I think you’re mistaken, Izuki,” Hyuuga responded without looking back.

“What do you mean _mistaken_? You look like you’re only being forced to this.” Izuki protested. “You were even struggling—”

“Izuki.” Hyuuga interrupted, leaning back to the shorter male. With an icy stare, he continued, “I may be blackmailed. But it was _my_ fault. So don’t dare make a fuss over something that shouldn’t even be a fuss.”

“So you’re saying you really are blackmailed.” Izuki calmly retorted.

Hyuuga went silent.

“Judging from what you have said, just now… you were _blackmailed_. And what elicited that?” Izuki calmly interrogated.

“So you seriously want to know?” The Shooter walks closer to the Point Guard, who only gave a faint nod and a blink.

"I took a photo of him, masturbating in the club room. I threatened him. But my whimsical plan backfired, he overturned the situation, and now I am the threatened. Happy now?"

Izuki was silenced for a moment, before responding, "and because of that, you're accepting this as something like… a punishment?"

“So what?" Hyuuga responded.

“Look.” Izuki put his hands on his waist. "You're at fault, he's at fault. Why do you both have to engage in this… indecent involvement?"

“I don't have to answer you, Izuki.” Hyuuga responded as he turned back. "I don't like it, but I have to do as he says."

"But you can report him—"

"Even if I reported to the authorities…" Hyuuga heaved a sigh before continuing. “Even if I did so, no one would believe me. No one would think a high schooler like him could do as I said. And I’ll only be embarrassed that as a guy… I wasn't able to defend myself. That I…” he starts walking forward, his tears not visible to the teen behind him, “…was raped.”

Izuki stood there without saying a word, his mouth opened as if to say something. But he had nothing to rebut Hyuuga's seemingly ingrained mentality.

He must intervene.

The next day, Izuki called Kiyoshi to the rooftop.

Hyuuga’s demise continued. When his bruises were about to fade out, another replaced. But Kiyoshi seemed to make up to it with a long embrace and warm kisses on his neck.

Slowly, he became more and more used to it. The anticipation used to be accompanied with reluctance, but slowly, the reluctance faded. Not only that, he was slowly drowning in the growing emotional numbness inside him, his deep-seated anger to the brunet slowly changing into apathy, his resistance slowly converted to unconscious anticipation.

_What will he be doing this time? What kind of things will he be subject me to this time?_

As weeks passed by, he totally lost sight of the end of it. He doesn’t know when will Kiyoshi text him to go to certain secluded places or if he will be intruding in their house again, the surprise just wore off. It’s as if when his phone vibrates and he sees Kiyoshi’s name as the sender, a part of him already knows what’s going on.

Not until one afternoon, inside the sunset-tinted club room empty with the suspension of club activities, while he was expecting yet another mixture of sexual and physical assault, Kiyoshi just went, “let’s stop this.”

“What do you mean?”

“I won’t… touch you again.” The brunet looked the raven in the eyes, his was cold, but gentler this time. He took out his phone, swiped and tapped a few, before presenting to the raven the deletion of a _certain_ video.

“You’re free now, and I will no longer make you suffer.”

“B- but…” Hyuuga was at a loss of words.

Inside Kiyoshi’s mind, his confrontation with Izuki flashed back.

“You… you’re doing _something_ on Hyuuga, aren’t you?” Izuki sternly looked at Kiyoshi who was caught off guard, right as soon as he entered the rooftop door.

“Eh, what are you talking about?” Kiyoshi lets out his cheeky, innocent smile.

“You can’t make me believe with that smile, Kiyoshi Teppei.” The raven didn’t lose composure, giving off the message to the brunet that this is serious. “I’ve caught you both one time in the gym’s storage room.”

The smile in the taller teen’s face wore off, a cold expression replaced.

“So what do you want?”

“I want you to stop forcing Hyuuga in your own messed up antics.” The Eagle Eye seemingly commanded with conviction.

Kiyoshi’s consciousness returned to his present position.

“But what, Hyuuga?” He asked.

“B-but… how about me?!” Hyuuga’s voice cracked, tears were forming at the sides of his eyes.

“What about you?” the Center’s expression was unchanged. “From the start, I know we’ve been doing the wrong thing, Hyuuga. I know I’ve been taking this too far, okay? This is for your best interests.”

“I…” the Captain began, “I kept my silence, okay? I obeyed you every single time. I did not run away. And now… you’re just leaving me behind at your own whim??”

“Like I said, this is for your best interests. Okay I’m leaving.”

Kiyoshi took two steps toward the door, only for Hyuuga to run and overtake him, blocking his way and embracing him, sobbing right on his uniform.

“No, don’t go, okay!?” Hyuuga shouted his plea, strengthening his embrace. “Don’t leave me… don’t leave me…”

Kiyoshi just stood, surprised. A thin sliver of a mischievous smile was suddenly seen on his face as he stared at the ajar door of the club room.

But Hyuuga went on. “You can do anything with me. You can do as you like, okay!? Just don’t… leave me…” his faint pleas and his cracking voice filled the room. Unbeknownst to him, the Iron Heart was putting on a play.

“Anything I want?” Kiyoshi quickly erased his smile to look at the smaller teen with serious eyes.

“Anything!!” Hyuuga replied without hesitating.

“How about… you kiss me on the lips?” The brunet ordered.

Hyuuga didn’t delay and, as if hungrily devouring a food about to run out, violently kissed Kiyoshi’s lips.

Kiyoshi, on the other hand, looked again at what was beyond the ajar door, locking eye contact with someone he knew was there all along. His eyes were showing nefariousness, seemingly saying “I told you”.

And thus, behind the door, was a stupefied Izuki. His hands simply drooped with the loss of strength, his phone strongly gripped, with the screen showing the text from Kiyoshi: “you can come and take a peek at the club room.”

He has just witnessed Hyuuga seal his own fate and fall for Kiyoshi’s trap.

“Haven’t you seen him struggle?” Izuki remembered shouting at Kiyoshi back at the rooftop. “Haven’t you seen him cry out of distress? Haven’t you realized that you’re only hurting him??” He was clenching his fists, trembling of anger.

Kiyoshi went silent at first, but replied calmly after.

“Don’t get me wrong, Izuki.” Kiyoshi looked at him straight in the eye with the same icy coldness as he had witnessed before in the storage room. “It’s not like I don’t like him. On the contrary, I am so obsessed with him.”

“Eh…?” The only think Izuki was able to weakly muster to reply.

“This was my only opportunity to make him mine. I can only ingrain myself in him to the point he cannot live without me messing him up.” Kiyoshi’s eyes started to show traces of an evil smile.

“Y- you’re insane!!” The raven shouted.

“Call me insane, Izuki. But you cannot stop me. Hyuuga is mine. And he will, without doubt, beg for me not to leave him behind.”

Those last words only echoed at the back of Izuki’s mind as he now continues to witness the two in the middle of indecency. In a few minutes, he mindlessly walks away, unable to bear everything. In his mind, there is no doubt, he is forever scarred.

“Hyuuga…” Kiyoshi whispers after pushing apart Hyuuga gently. Said teen let out a moan, a nonverbal “what is it?”

“I want you to not just have sex with me, but to make love to me, okay?” Kiyoshi said before embracing and managing to put his lips on Hyuuga’s ear, his tongue playing with the soft appendage.

“Yes, anything for you.” The Shooter managed to reply in the middle of soft moaning in the tickly pleasure. A few moments pass and the Center stopped, separated himself from the smaller teen to say, “strip.”

As the raven obeyed, the brunet walks to the door as he undressed himself. He closed the door and locked it. He walks to the windows and closes the dark curtains before approaching the waiting teen.

He lays Hyuuga on the cold floor, while Hyuuga simply submits himself with whatever is to come. Kiyoshi knelt on top of Hyuuga, one knee in between his bare crotch. Slowly, he lowered himself until both their warm skin touched. Their naked manhoods were against the thigh of the other, their perky chest against each other’s, and Kiyoshi slowly brought his lips towards the other, matching the seemingly hungry sucking-kissing of the other.

In Kiyoshi's mind, _Hyuuga is finally his._

In the heat of that afternoon, the two males were a debaucherous, tangled mess, hungrily seeking each other’s taste, their heats exchanging, their minds focused solely on each other. Never mind the cold, dirty floor, they are currently madly _insatiable_.

* * *

**Author’s note — Postscript**

Wow, I didn’t expect it would be this lengthy. More than 6,000 words!

Thank you for reading up to this point.

This was really meant as a one-shot, that’s why I started the story on the ending. And because it really was meant to be a one-shot, I chose to not cut it up into chapters.

Let me remind that whatever I wrote here, the main reason was projecting my emotional distress.

I do not condone this sort of psychological and sexual abuse.

And unconsciously I was able to divert from the romanticized “yaoi” plot where one encounter makes the victim realize he likes it. No, that’s too unrealistic and promotes rape culture. I was also able to portray the gradual, excruciating process of being conditioned to become helpless — something I personally encountered in bullying culture. I was also able to show the prideful part where a male (in the person of Hyuuga) cannot claim he was raped due to fear and pressure.

Constructive criticism, especially on the writing, is much welcomed.


End file.
